Harry Potter and The Missing Factor
by the one who will read
Summary: Its a romantic dramtic story about Harry and Hermione. Whats will happen and how will everyone react when Harry and Hermiones first born child is killed. Some harsh lanugauge, adult situations, and sexual scences later in the chapter.


**Harry Potter and The Misssing Factor Chapter one: The Dream**

Disclaimer: Not mine i do not own any charecters or things you remember from the book. The plot and some charecters and spells i do. I am not makeing any money from this story.

**Waring:** Some harsh language, adult situations, and some sexual scenes later on in the story.

Chapter One summary: Harry excperinces his dream again...right before Christmas.

* * *

It was a cold foggy night and there they were, standing over the graves of his parents like so many nights before. Reading the same saying over and over again _**"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." **_

"Harry don't you think it's about time to go it's getting late and James and I are getting restless?" asked Hermione. 

"Yeah dad it's cold out here, can't we go already." added James.

Disappointed but not wanting to upset his handsome son and his beautiful wife Harry reluctantly agreed. "Yes I suppose we must get going now, " said Harry "it's about time to get home and get ready for tomorrow. It is Christmas eve you know." So he said his final goodbyes to his father and mother and put his arm around his wife and son. He slowly led them to the gate of the cemetery.

"Dad what did you and mom get me for Christmas?" whispered James to his father as they approached the rusty gate.

At this Harry smirked "Well I will only tell you if you tell me what your mother has gotten me." He told James a little to loud.

"That's enough you two, its Christmas its supposed to be a surprise!" announced Hermione as she gave Harry a playful yet hard elbow to the ribs.

"See James you got me in trouble" Harry whispered to James as he grabbed his ribs "now who knows if I will tell you or not."

As they approached the gate Harry noticed a cloaked figure heading towards them. He wasn't too suspicious since The Dark Lord has been dead for over 10 years, and it was cold outside. So he slowly led his family towards Godric's Hollow where they always spent their Christmas's.

"Hey Potter!" shouted the cloaked figure _**"Avada Kedavra"**_ at this the cloaked figure disapparated.

Harry turned around with wand in hand but was to late as the cloaked figure was gone already. He was amazed that he was still alive, shocked even. Then he heard it the sound he hadn't heard in years the scream! It came from Hermione he looked at his wife who was looking on the floor. He was dumbstruck their on the floor was his firstborn son James, DEAD!

"Har…. Har…. Harry…" was all that came from his wife as she started to cry and knelt on the floor next to their son."

Harry just stood there not able to grasp what just happened. He started to cry as he knelt down next to his wife and grabbed his son and held him tight to his chest.

Harry woke up he was sweating and tears were in his eyes. He had the nightmare again that he has been having for the last week now. He was quite worried that it kept reoccurring and his feelings towards it kept getting more intense as Christmas rounded the corner. He wrapped his arms tenderly around his beautiful wife as he laid back down.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione drowsily.

"Yes babe I just had the nightmare again." Harry reluctly told Hermione.

" Well its ok, its just a dream go back to sleep." Hermione told Harry. Then she gave him a passionate kiss and laid down on his chest.

Harry slowly kissed Hermione on her forehead and laid back down. Harry just laid there playing with his wife's bushy hair and was just unable to fall to sleep. He lay there thinking about that days to come and how eventful they would be. Before he realized it the sun started to shine trough the window. So Harry slowly got out of bed and decided to surprise his wife and son with some breakfast.

As he was headed toward the kitchen he took in how much of a change Godric's Hollow had gone under since he and Hermione got married, since his parents had lived there. The halls were painted red(scarlet) with beautiful gold trimmming. Hermione and harry liked the fact of there holiday getaway looking like the Gryffindor common room(their old home away from home).As he walked to the living room he saw their three squashy velvety arm chairs, a fire place in the corrner, a coffe table for conversing right in the middle of the three tables, and harrys favriote part of the room his 52 inch flat screen TV so he could watch his Quidditch matches, also from Hermione's doing an enchanted celing. From the livingroom he headed to the kitchen where is was huge, since Hermione loved to cook,well try to cook.

He decided instead of using magic he had some time to waste so he would hand make the food. He decided he was going to make some pancakes and some bacon and some eggs, as he started so to prepare the food some one grabbed him from behind and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" said a ver soft familiar voice.

"Hmm I wonder?" as he slowly put the stuff he was doing down and let his hands wander around the body that was behind him. He felt a very firm stomach and as he went lower a very firm bum and squeezed it a little.

"Naughty naughty Mr. Potter why are you doing that? You know I like it when you squish my bum." Hermione said as she slowly slid her hand under Harry's boxers and rubbed "Tonko" ( as hermione liked to call it for some reason.).

Harry slowly turned around and moaned a little as Hermione gave "Tonko" a slight squeeze. "Mione now its only fair if I plea……" but was inturupted.

"Dad, mom whats that smell its smells delicous?" James asked wiping his eyes as he enterted the kitchen.

Hermione and Harry quickly stopped what they were doing. "Oh well son" Harry said as he turned around "I was cooking breakfast for you when your mom came and tried to help me out."

"Harry we can finish this later" Hermione whipered to Harry as she squeezed his bum. " Now you two get out so I can finish what your father was preparing."

"Mom your gunna use magic right?" James asked as he and his father looked worried wlaking out of the kitchen.

"Well yes I suppose even though I can cook perfectly fine without it don't you think." Hermione sadly answred.

"Ok good!" was the answer that came from James and his father.

Ten minutes later

"Harry and James don't forget we have to go to Diagon Alley so we can shop for Ron and Luna, Ginny and Neville, The rest of the Weasleys and Grandpa And Grandma. So after we eat go get dressed. This is the last weekend before Christmas so hurry up because it's going to be packed." Hermione order more than asked.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic i usually read more then write but i gave it a try let me know what you think. Please review. 


End file.
